Treasure beyond Gold
by LeaveThisLife
Summary: On Valentines day, Bella wakes up to find Edward not there. She is worried. How will her Valentines day turn out. Rated M for later chapters. AH. OOC occasionly for the purposes of this story.
1. Waking UP

Treasure Beyond Gold

Chapter 1

When I woke up it was still slightly dark, but I felt totaly awake. I wanted to know if Edward was awake aswell. So i rolled over to his side of the bed, only to find that it was empty.

My stomach tightened as I moved my hands over his side of the bed, my heart started to race.

I sat up in shock and squinted as I tried to look around the bedroom, but it was impossible. Everything was grey or black in colour. Our curtains were fully closed, but that wouldn't change anything as it was dark outside too. I could see the stand-by light on the TV glowing red. The radio alarm clock on his bed side table glowed it's green time - 6:48am, I was an early riser. I sighed deeply and I felt me way over to my bedside table and flicked on the lamp.

The yellow glow of the lamp barely lit the room, but it was enough to see in. I panicked as I still couldn't find him, his side of the bed was straight and neat, the pillow plumped.

"Edward" I called out, worry strong in my voice. This isn't what is supposed to happen, not today. Not on St. Valentine's Day.

My throat felt dry, a small ache at the back of my throat told me I was thirsty but i had bigger worries than thirst.

Only then did I notice the folded up note on top of Edward's pillow. I reached for it, the name on the outside read "Dearest Bella", his neat hand writting fitting well with the heavy cartridge paper.

I opened up the note...

_Good Morning Love,_

_Do Not Fret. I will see you later on, and I am sorry for not being with you this morning. Happy Valentines Day. I already miss you, this is what I would like you to do..._

_Alice is coming to pick you up at 10:00am, and she will take you to where you need to be..._

_Don't try to call me, you will just get an answer phone message._

_See you sooner than you'll ever believe,_

_All my love,_

_Edward_

I read the note twice, checking the details. Alice at 10:00am, okay. I closed the note up and left it on my bedside table.

I went into the bathroom and had a shower, the muscles in my body relaxed with the hot water. My strawberry scented shampoo made me feel like I was a child, picking strawberries, again. The bathroom filled with strawberry scented steam.

I roughly dried my hair with a towel.

I got changed into my casual wear, Blue blouse and skinny jeans. My damp hair was a mess, I decided it wasn't worth doing something elaborate with it, so I brushed it, little drops of water flew off onto my clothes as it hit my back and I left it hanging to the small of my back.

I picked up my leather handbag and slid Edward's note into the back zip-up pocket, and zipped it away. I took out my phone, deciding wether or not to try to phone him, when his note said otherwise, but i still tried.

I phoned his number straigt off speed dial. It rang a few times and went on to answer phone, just as he had said. The answer phone message was 'Bella, I told you not to bother, and that you didn't need to. Remember, Alice at 10:00am, miss you" I sighed and put my phone away in my bag.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, I made myself some maple pancakes to use up some of the time until Alice came, and also becuase I was starving. The house was alive with the smell of sweet maple syrup and warm pancakes, i had used my mum's recipe as it slowed down the cooking process and made the whole thing more sweet. I licked my lips as I poured the syrup onto my pancakes, my mouth waited in anticipation.

That was another good thing about the slower method, it took up more time, making me more hungry.

I savoured every mouthfull and put my plate by the sink. I walked around the house to the living room and picked up last weeks _she _magazine and sat down and started to read it.

Before i knew it, it was 9:45am and I prepared to go out and see where Alice was taking me.


	2. Gifts and Girls

**A/N - Sorry, i forgot to add the A/N to the first.**

**This is my first ever fan-fiction so be nice. Please rate and review.**

**In this, they are all about 23. Everyone is human.**

**Any ideas or comments, don't hesitate to PM me, I am happy to answer questions.**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

At exactly 10am the door bell rang.

I walked over to open the door, the doorbell rang again. I opened it, not wanting to get a headache. Alice - my pixie-like friend stood in the porch with a wide grin on her face.

Alice was not a patient girl, just like her brother in many ways.

Alice was Edward's brother, she was a strange girl, that loved to shop. She also loved to have some one to shop with, either myself or my friend Rosalie.

Rosalie was generally more excited about going shopping than I was, because when I went shopping with Alice she always ended up spending a lot of money on me.

There was no point to spending money on me, i didn't need anything. According to Alice, however, all that meant nothing, apparently she loved to spend her money on me.

Alice looked like she was going to jump up and down, she was really excited about something. She probably knew what Edward was up to.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I'm fine, i'm just interested to know what you know about what Edward is up to" I replied.

Alice danced up and down playfully and clapped her hand together.

"Yay" she beamed at me.

"Alice, what do you know?" I asked irked. I wasn't the biggest fan of being the last to know.

"Not much really" she obviously knew more than she was saying.

"Alice, tell me" I asked annoyed

She just shook her head.

"Although, he did tell me to give you this" She handed over a small bag.

I looked inside the bag, three things. Two packages and a note.

"The larger package is from me. Happy Valentines day", Alice smiled.

"Aww, Alice, you shouldn't have" I teased.

"Yes i should, now hurry up, we are going to be late"

"One second" I turned and went to collect the bag that had Valentines day gifts for everyone else in it.

I brought them back to the porch where Alice was, and took her gift out the bag.

"Here" I said as i passed the small package over.

Alice's eyes lit up with joy. She loved presents.

"Thanks so much Bella" she beamed, "but we do actually have to go now"

She pulled on my arm. I stumbled out the house, with my bag and the bag full of girfts in one hand and the house keys in the other.

I stopped outside the house to lock up.

Alice's canary yellow Porsche was parked in my driveway, the paint glistening in the sun. I glanced at my car next to hers, they looked peftect together. My car, the red Ferrari that had been a gift from Edward last year, aslo glistened in the sun. In the morning light some of the cars' colour blended together, causing an orange glow on the Porsche.

Once Inside Alice's Porsche I took the new note out of the bag...

_Dearest Bella,_

_I believe that you are with Alice right now, you are probably wondering what is going on. Well, She is taking you to her house. You will spend the morning there, my family is gathering there for coffee. Esme will have your next instructions. _

_I miss you so much, i can hardly bare it._

_Edward_

_P.S. Open up your present._

I put the letter away with the other and reached for Edward's gift.

I opened the box and sighed. Inside there was a delicate locket, the intricate rose engravement was perfect. I clicked open the locket, a picture of Edward and I from a holiday in the UK, we looked younger, we looked smart, we looked like freaking tourists.

"that's pretty" Alice's pixie voice startled me, I had almost forgotten that she was there.

"It's more than pretty" I defended.

I shut the picture away inside the locked, and ran my fingers over the words that were tangled among the rose buds "My love, forever and always" I clenched the locket into my hands and pressed it against my heart.

I sighed again, the necklace fit perfectly round my neck, so that the locket itself hang at the level of heart, where Edward was, and should always be.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thankyou for reading.**

**Please don't forget to R&R**

**Next chapter will be up soon, you will soon meat my A/N buddy. My buddy will also help write my review replies.**

**Cookies and Ice cream for anyone who reviews.**

**Babibex44**


	3. Family and Forests

**A/N – PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!!! I'm feeling very lonely. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is the longest so far (just) and it took me a while to write, but I enjoy writing for all of you...**

**Enjoy!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The drive to the Cullen's house was easy, I had done it many times, but I had never been to Alice's house before, so I was excited to see what she had come up with.

The Cullen's were very good at making impressive houses. Esme Cullen, Edward's mother, had helped us with ours so that it looked beautiful. Esme's house was spectacular, it was so light and open but it still felt warm and cosy. It is incredible.

As we pulled up outside small cottage I saw the other cars, Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes parked up to the side of the cottage under an ornate wooden cover. There was no Silver Volvo or Astin Martin though.

Alice's cottage was beautiful on the outside. The light grey, or faded white colour of the walls was very pretty, and the brightly coloured hanging baskets, filled with early blooming plants. It was obvious that Esme had helped Alice with this cottage.

We stepped inside into a bright open space, the otherwise small rooms were joined together creating a large space that was perfect for entertaining. That was just like Alice.

As soon as we went in Alice went over to Jasper, her husband. Jasper was standing chatting to Alice's brother, Emmett, and Edward's father Carlisle. Emmett's partner, Rosalie, who also happens to be Jasper's twin was talking to Esme. It's a small world.

I went over to talk to Esme and Rosalie, knowing that Esme should have some information for me. She smiled at me when I reached her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella" Esme greeted me.

"to you to" I replied.

"Edward" – my heart jumped at the name "said to give you this" She handed over a bag and then a box.

"the box is from Carlisle and I" she continued.

"Thank you so much, this is for you" I handed over a small package containing rose bath oils that I knew she loved. She smiled.

"I know Emmett has something for you too" she winked.

I chuckled, presents from Emmett were always something embarrassing or stupid.

"I look forward to it"

I walked over to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle.

"BELLA" Emmett shouted, unnecessarily as I was about 3 foot away from him. Alice beamed at me and then looked back up at Jasper.

Before I knew it, my air supply was cut off by one of Emmett's tight bear hugs.

"Em...Can't...Breathe...Please...Let...Go" I breathed.

He chuckled but then let me go, I breathed out heavily.

"Happy Valentine's day, Bella" Emmett handed over a small bag. I passed him over his gift and he opened it up straight away, the baseball shirt looked breakable in his strong hands.

"Nice, thanks Bella" he looked as if he was about to hug me again so I put my hand up to stop him.

I handed Jasper and Carlisle their gifts. Jasper passed me something in return. I put it into one of the bags.

"Do you guys know what Edward is up to?" I asked them.

"No" Emmett said too quickly, of course Edward would share his plans with his favourite brother.

"Not at all" Jasper said.

"Afraid not, Bella" said Carlisle.

It seemed everyone knew something that I didn't.

After a while of talking to people. I moved away. There was only one person I could talk to for a long time, and he wasn't there.

I sat on one of the kitchen stools, looking out into the thick forest at the back and side of Alice's cottage. It was a dark forest that was full of different coloured greens and browns.

The leaves on the trees nearest to edge of the forest swayed slightly in the breeze but apart fromthat the forest was very still.

"Bella?" Rosalie's bell voice asked from somewhere behind me.

"Hey, Rose" I replied, whilst still looking out into the greenery.

"you miss him, don't you" she asked, I sighed.

"so much, you wouldn't believe"

She came over and sat on a stool opposite to where I was sitting so it blocked my view of the forest.

"Bella, come on, it's Valentine's day! Be happy"

"I'm okay Rose, really"

"Okay... I came to give you this anyway" She passed another bag over.

"Thanks Rose" I passed her over her gift, "It's not much, it probably looks really cheap next to you, but I had to get you something.

"Don't worry, I bet it's great" and with that she walked away to rejoin the others.

I sat staring into the forests until my thoughts turned to the new note Edward had left, I fished it out of the bag...

_Love,_

_Carlisle will drop you off at our house at twelve, from there you have 3o minutes at home before getting into your Ferrari. Don't be early because that will just mess about with the timings. _

_Guess who misses you so much (me)!!_

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Edward _

I folded the note away, and went back to talk to the others.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N – I would like to welcome my A/N buddy. Alice Cullen.**

**Alice – heya guys, thanks for reading**

**Babibex44 – Alice, thanks for helping me out.**

**Alice- Your welcome – I enjoy doing it.**

**Babibex44- Readers, I hope you enjoyed and please review or Alice will... Err, Alice, what will you do?**

**Alice- I won't give you any cookies and Ice cream, if you review you get cookies and Ice Cream.**

**Babibex44- there you go, Cookies and Ice Cream. Lucky people.**

**Alice- when will the next chapter be up?**

**Babibex44- probably tomorrow, although I do have coursework, but I prefer to write!!!**

**Alice- cool – does that mean I get to talk again tomorrow?**

**Babibex44- yes, Alice, it does**

**Alice- YAY thanks guys for letting me talk.**


End file.
